The Orange Typhoon
by ScopeShot
Summary: Orochimaru had a dream. Danzo decided to use it to furthur his own ends. The result leaves a boy with the abilities and potential not seen since the heyday of the legendary Senju Brothers. With the Hokage finally deciding to intervene personally, will the flow of events change? No Bloodline. No Experimented Naruto. Rated M for intense battles and general perversion


**Hey guys, I am back with a bang (hopefully). As usual, notes are on the bottom. There is going to be no bashing until it is completely required. And this is not going to be a completely serious fic. There will a little humor here and there.**

**Don't expect an overtly serious Naruto. It kind of kills the whole soul of the character. And, as the Joker stated "Why so serious, hm?" And Naruto will not be having any bloodline, especially the Mokuton.**

"Dattebayo ":- Human/Regular Summon Speech

_'Dattebayo ':- Human/ Regular Summon Thought_

**"Dattebayo "**:- Demon/Boss/High Level Summon Speech

_**'Dattebayo '**_:- Demon/Boss/High Level Summon Thought

* * *

**Chapter 1:- The Yang Factor**

**And ACTION!**

* * *

In a push meeting room in a mansion, the influential or rather, the rich civilians and Danzo were in a meeting. More of a celebration that was, with Naruto and the Hokage being the chief topics of discussion.

"That plan of yours was a masterpiece, Danzo." A man with grey hair exclaimed, visibly elated "You made sure that the Uchiha will certainly become chunin, with the added bonus of the demon being killed by either the Hyuga, Uchiha, or that Sand boy."

"The look on the Hokage's face will be priceless" spat another with venom, it being no secret that many of his plans had being foiled by the Hokage "We will finally get one on him."

The party continued on in this vein, with the Hokage and Naruto being cursed with equal venom, while Danzo merely stood in the shadows, a smirk visible on his wrinkled face.

'_You'll regret not giving me the Kyubi brat, Sarutobi. With his death, the Kyubi will be free, free for my Sharingan to make use of. And Orochimaru will make sure that you won't be able to interfere, not this time. Enjoy your last days Sarutobi, while they last.'_

With a last glance at the party, Danzo body flickered away, not recognizing the lingering shadow of one of the Hokage's personal Anbu, who then immediately proceeded to give this disturbing piece of information to her commander.

* * *

"They what!" the Hokage roared, slamming his hands onto the table. _'Those damned civilians, they dare backstab me in the back? And Danzo…..I should have finished him along with his Root when I had the chance. Now I cannot dispose him away without starting a civil war in the midst of the exams….. That wily bastard. But I will erase him after this is over.'_

"Grab all the civilians in the party and pack them off to T&I. Tell them that them that they have a free run. Also tell them to grab whatever info on Danzo that they can get and report directly to me." He roared with anger.

Dismissing the Anbu, he sat wearily on his chair, thinking about ways to one over on Danzo and have Naruto survive the exams.

* * *

Meanwhile, while the Hokage was musing in his office, Naruto was busy arguing with the secretary "Let me go", he whined "I have to meet the old man, its important"

"Show his some respect" she muttered, bopping him on the head "And he is busy. Come later"

Having enough of the secretary, Naruto quickly dashed around her and slammed opened the doors, causing the Hokage to jump and the Anbu to come out of their corners. On seeing that it was only Naruto, he relaxed and waved the Anbu to go back to their positions, while motioning Naruto to close the door.

"What can I do for you today, Naruto?" he asked with a grandfatherly smile, while thinking over the possibilities over in his mind _'Training with Kakashi, or some scrolls for some super powerful jutsu. Most likely both'_

Naruto shifted uncomfortably, before swallowing his pride and speaking "I am having problems with my clones." He began "it seems like those bunshin all over again"

The Hokage scrunched up his nose in thought _'Bunshin? How? Impossible, no one's chakra control should be this bad. Looks like I'll have to investigate'. _Snapping his fingers, he ordered the Anbu that appeared to fetch a Hyuga.

Moments later, the Anbu reappeared with the Hyuuga, who was told to watch Naruto with the Byakugan to ascertain the problem.

"Now, make us a few clones, Naruto", the Sandaime ordered, while moving a little bit back.

Naruto made the handsign, and began focusing a lot of chakra, causing the Hyuuga to get surprised, which only changed to one of utter shock as the jutsu completed, creating a single clone.

"Well?", both Naruto and the Hokage leaned forward in anticipation, while the Hyuuga stood completely frozen, unable to form a single word in his mind

"Um… ah… Something is messing up his chakra control, some external factor, like one of those chakra disruptor seals, but the effect is not complete, so he can still access his chakra." The Hyuuga finished his report.

'_Hmm… a seal…. But Naruto already has a seal on his stomach…. Could it be… yes, the Yondaime did make provisions for that…. But only some seal master could do it…..'_ The Hokage's eyes widened when suddenly everything clicked together _'Orochimaru'._

"Naruto, remove your shirt and channel some chakra" he said in his serious tone, to which Naruto immediately complied. The moment he channeled his chakra, the seal holding the Kyubi appeared, accompanied a moment later by another, a five prong seal.

'_Ingenious, an odd numbered seal on an even numbered. But this seal is not perfect….. typical Orochimaru.'_ , the Hokage mused, while the Anbu and the Hyuuga watched with rapt attention, never having seen a seal master at work, and partly intrigued by the complex seal on Naruto's stomach.

"Get ready Naruto, this will hurt a little", the Hokage said, while gathering chakra in his fingertips "Seal: Five Pronged Release" he muttered while slamming his fingers on the seal, causing the Seal to disperse and Naruto to fly backwards into the wall.

"Well, this was easy" the Hokage exclaimed while flexing his fingers, it was a long time since he had used his talents. "If you two don't have anything else to say, you may now leave" he said while going back towards his table.

"Um, there is one thing, Hokage-sama" the Hyuuga said "It's about Naruto". The Hokage turned his attention to him. Seeing this as a signal to continue, he proceeded "Honestly speaking, sir, it's amazing that Naruto was able to create a shadow clone. His chakra control was messed up so bad that a normal person would have unable to do any jutsu, let alone create shadow clones. The potency of his chakra is immense".

'_The seal had completely blocked the Kyubi, so its chakra can be ruled out. That leaves only one option. But exactly how much potent his is own chakra? I'll have to see for myself.'_

"Naruto, do you know how to flare your chakra?" Seeing the sheepish looks on his face, he decided to elaborate. "Just form the ram seal, concentrate your chakra, just as you do for a jutsu. But instead of molding it, just release it through your tenketsu. Like this", The Hokage flared his own chakra, causing some cracks to appear on the floor and walls.

"This happens because my chakra is more potent or powerful than others." He lectured. "Now you do it. Just remember the instructions". Naruto formed the Handsign and flared his chakra, the results of which caused all the occupants to go numb with shock.

The floor and walls around Naruto had deep cracks in it, far greater than what the Hokage had made. The Hokage, having seen similar sights many times in his long career, was the first to recover from his shock. He quickly scanned the room to check the extent of the damage.

There was no other obvious damage than the cracked walls and the floor. However, his keen eyes, trained to spot even the smallest of details, immediately found something odd. One of the flowerpots had a blooming flower. _"Hmm…. That's odd, that flower doesn't bloom in this season, could it be….. !'_

Immediately displaying speeds he had not shown in years, he turned to his bookshelf, took out an old and dusty scroll, and laid it open on his table, while simultaneously activating his privacy seals. Sitting on his chair, he motioned Naruto to come closer the table.

"This, Naruto, is a very advanced scroll used to detect chakra nature." The Hokage started, "It can detect even the slightest traces of elements, which no other method can. It can also detect secondary natures, or what you call combination elements, like ice or wood" he said, pointing to circular rows of the kanji for different elements arranged around a place to place the users' hand. "This", he continued, pointing to two kanji for 'yin' and 'yang', "detect special kind of chakra. The only users of the yin chakra are the Nara, who use them for their shadow jutsu. The yang chakra is even rarer. The only known user for this kind of chakra was the Shodai Hokage, who used this chakra along with his Earth and Water affinities to create Wood."

"Now, I want you to place your hand in the middle of the scroll and channel some chakra into it" he finished, as Naruto placed his hands and channeled chakra, causing the kanji for 'Wind' and 'Yang' to glow in bright green.

The Hokage blinked at this, until the implications of the discovery fully settled in. Like a flash of lightning that illuminates the landscape, the perfect way to get one over Danzo, hell over the entire Elemental Nations flashed before his very eyes. A small smile graced his lips, which turned into chuckling, which turned into full blown evil laughter, scaring the wits out of the people in the room, until he realized what he was doing and embarrassedly rubbed the back of his head, causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Hmm…. It seems that you have Yang Release, Naruto, just like the Shodai" the Hokage finally said, causing Naruto to erupt into cheers. "This kind of chakra is very powerful, as merely releasing it, like you did before, can cause mayhem and can even be used to completely destroy regular shuriken. However, you will not be able to use Wood Style, since you do not have those elements. You do have a very powerful affinity for Wind, though."

"Now that is over, why don't you go and have a little rest in the Hot springs, hm? It is wise to give your body some rest, as the seal should have caused some stress." The Hokage said with a grandfatherly smile, effectively dismissing everyone.

* * *

"Man, he was right. It really is relaxing" Naruto sighed contentedly, as he lay in the hot springs. Just as he was about to doze off, he heard someone giggling. Opening his eyes, he found a white haired man, wearing a dress that looked more like a theater costume, peeping into the women's side of the hot springs, occasionally writing some stuff in his notepad.

"HEY, who the hell are…. Mmppph…mmph" Naruto found himself unable to speak as the said white haired man moved with unbelievable speed to clomp Naruto's mouth.

"Will you stay quiet gaki", he muttered, "You will get both of us killed." Finally able to free himself, Naruto quickly jumped back, pointed an accusatory finger on him and screamed "What the hell are you doing old man? And who the hell are you?"

That was a big mistake he made. Suddenly, wind started flowing, making his clothes flutter, as his grin widened. "I am glad that you asked, gaki. I am the great and the almighty….. The seducer of ladies…. That's right, I am the Gallant Jiraiya, The Almighty Gama-Sennin." He exclaimed, while doing a weird kabuki dance and ending with a puffed chest and outstretched arms, his hands holding his Icha Icha, with his hair bellowing in the wind for extra effect.

"Gama-Sennin?" Naruto asked, still unsure about the guy. "Huh, you look more like an Ero-Sennin to me." Naruto replied, causing Jiraiya to face fault into the ground and mumble about 'smart ass kids showing no respect to elders', as Naruto went back to the spring.

With a lecherous smirk, all other thoughts forgotten, Jiraiya returned back to his peep hole, only to find the other side empty. With a cry of anguish, he decided to enter the hot spring himself, considering that there was nothing else he could do about his lost 'research'.

"Hey, Ero-Sennin…" Naruto began, ignoring indignant cries from Jiraiya, "You are a Ninja, right?" The question caught Jiraiya off guard, who only nodded his head, looking at Naruto with a questioning look. "Awesome" he screamed, elated "You are going to train me for the Chunin Exam finals".

A look of understanding passed on Jiraiya's face _'So he wants to train, huh. He might actually make it interesting. But let's have a little fun before'. _

"Hold on a minute. Who said I was going to train you? And better, why should I train you? You look like a complete runt who'll just get himself killed. Go home now. I have my Research to carry out after all" he said, emphasizing the research part. To his expectations, Naruto stood up and screamed at him "What the hell do you mean? I'll beat you right here".

Naruto quickly made the handsign for his original jutsu, as Jiraiya looked at him with interested eyes. A puff of smoke later, Jiraiya's eyes were as wide as saucers, a little blood flowing out of his nose, his hands outstretched, as he was completely hypnotized by the sight in front of him. Seeing this effect, Naruto decided to press home his advantage. "So, now will you train me, Ji…ra…iya Sensei?", he asked in a sultry yet innocent voice, as Jiraiya furiously nodded, having lost all sense of thought. "You made me so happy Jiraiya Sensei", he squealed, giving a little pout and a wink.

Now Jiraiya lost it. With a huge gush of blood and girlish scream, he flew back a few feet by the sheer force of his nosebleed, crashing into floor with a perverted grin all over his face, all the while muttering 'genius' and 'potential'. With a last smirk, Naruto transformed back, and, with a huge grin on his face, went to wake up his perverted sensei.

* * *

Naruto stood on a river bank, with Jiraiya sitting on a rock in front of him, a contemplative look in his eyes. "Well then gaki, first tell me what you know." Jiraiya said.

"Well, I know Shadow Clones, Substitution, Henge, Sexy Jutsu, and…." Naruto stated with an embarrassed grin, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, while Jiraiya sweat dropped _'How the hell did the kid survive till now? Only shadow clones wouldn't have helped… Ah, the fox. Heh, looks like the fur ball is useful after all. But the kid won't be even surviving even the exams if he continues like this…. Looks like I have my work cut out.'_

"Now Naruto, before I teach you any jutsu, I want you to" Jiraiya began, as Naruto leaned forward with an interesting look on his face "learn how to walk on water" he finished, as Naruto promptly face faulted. Ignoring him, Jiraiya continued to explain "Do it just as you did tree walking. Just make sure to change your chakra output. Now get to work while I do some research", he finished with a perverted grin, as sounds of giggling women were heard nearby.

Cursing the sage, Naruto walked to riverbank, channeled his chakra, placed his foot on the water…. Only to drop into the river. Quickly getting up, he began shaking his head. Any sense of accomplishment was quickly squashed by a loud, boisterous laughter, courtesy of the friendly neighbor pervert. "Hahaha…you know, you might actually become the Hokage… of the fishes" he said, clutching his sides.

Ignoring the laughter, Naruto once again focused on his chakra and went again, only to go one step further before he fell into the water. Strangely, there was no laughter this time. _'Looks like he's gone off to do his research', _Naruto thought with a scoff, before trying again.

* * *

The mood in the Hokage's office was grim. Standing directly in front of him was Ibiki, the head of the T&I department, with the report of the interrogations.

"It looks like the civilians were funding Danzo to make sure that the Uchiha was favored over the others. After what you did to his Root, it was understandable." He concluded.

"But, I highly doubt that Danzo did this merely for funding. He could have very much used other method such as looting and raiding with his Root. He is perfectly capable of that" The Hokage said, putting his fingers together.

"If I may, sir, I have a theory." Getting the Hokage's nod, he continued. "Looks like Danzo was in it for you and Naruto. You may remember how angry he was when you did not hand Naruto over to him. It may very well be his way to get Naruto killed so that he could try to seal the Kyubi inside a host of his own choosing, and also spite you at the end of it all."

"Hmm, if what you say is indeed correct, then looks like I'll have to intervene personally. I have let things slide too far. But first, execute all those civilians who you found guilty." The Hokage ordered in a firm voice.

"But what about Danzo? We can't surely let him slide?"

"Yes, but now is not the time. If we move against him now, he could start a civil war in the middle of the Chunin Exams. And with Orochimaru running around, this will be disastrous. All we can do is wait…"

* * *

After nearly three hours, Naruto finally got hold of the technique. As usual, he started jumping with joy. "Took you long enough", suddenly said Jiraiya, dropping in from a nearby tree. "Now that this is done, we can move to other matters" he said, while doing the handsigns for the summoning jutsu. With a puff of smoke, a human sized toad appeared with a big scroll in his mouth, which he gently placed in front of Jiraiya.

"In front of me, kid, is the summoning contract for the toads." Jiraiya said, but stopped when Naruto showed no interest. "What, you want to ally yourself with the toads" Jiraiya said in a disbelieving tone, preparing to drive the nail home "The boss toad helped the Yondaime defeat the Kyubi, you know" he continued, as Naruto's expression suddenly did a 180 on hearing this "But why am I telling this you this, you are not interested a.." Jiraiya never got to finish his sentence as Naruto cut him off "I am interested, I am interested" he exclaimed, jumping on his feet, as the toad sweat dropped and Jiraiya smirked on the inside _'Its damn easy to manipulate this kid…..'. _

"Alright kid, come over here" Jiraiya said while opening the scroll "Just write your name in the blank space with your blood" he directed, as Naruto cut his finger and wrote his name in the space. "Good. Now draw a little more blood and do the jutsu. Here are the handsigns" he explained.

Naruto eagerly did the handsigns. "Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu", he screamed, and planted his hand on the ground, as Jiraiya leaned in to have a closer look…. Only to find a tadpole emerge out of the smoke. "Not bad kid" Jiraiya complemented, "Many people don't go this far on their first time. Try it again with more chakra."

Feeling happy on being complimented, Naruto again did the handsigns, this time with more chakra….. only to get a tadpole again. Frustrated, Naruto tried again…. Receiving the same results. _'Damn it, this kid has zero potential'_ Jiraiya muttered ruefully.

Having enough of all this, Naruto, in his infinite wisdom, decided to do what he does best: overload a jutsu. This huge spike in chakra caught Jiraiya's attention _'Hm, looks like the kid's figured it already. This much chakra should be enough to summon a battle toad.'_ On seeing a larger than usual puff of smoke, both Naruto and Jiraiya leaned forward in anticipation, only to face fault on seeing a small orange toad who raised his hand in greeting. "Yo".

Jiraiya was the first one to get up. He quickly began to check the toad that had been summoned, who still stood in his place _'Hmmm, Gamakichi, huh? Of all the toads that could have been summoned, he showed up. Hehe, looks like the kid's got himself a Personal Summon. And a damn good one too, considering that he is the son of the Gamabunta.'_

While Jiraiya was busy dreaming, Naruto was busy in a verbal spar with the toad he had summoned. "I was looking for an awesome toad, not some little runt like you."

"Who are you calling a runt you little pipsqueak" Gamakichi countered, jumping on Naruto's face.

"Gah, get of me you little runt", Naruto screamed, trying to Gamakichi off his face. Too bad that the frog was too much agile for Naruto.

"Not until you bend on your knees and say sorry, you little pipsqueak".

Jiraiya could only sigh at the little scene unfolding in front of him. He could clearly see why they two were partners, though.

* * *

"Alright kid, looks like some introductions are in order" Jiraiya stated to the two kids in front of him. "Naruto, this is Gamakichi" he stated, waving towards the toad "he is the son of the Toad Boss and the next in line to become one. Due to a number of reasons, he is also your Personal Summon."

"Personal Summon?" Both Naruto and Gamakichi asked at the same time. Jiraiya did some Handsigns and summoned Gama, his own summon. "You see, a personal summon is summon with which you have a great rapport than with others. Like mine is Gama here and the Old Man has Enma, the Monkey King. The Inuzuka dogs are also like personal summons in a way." Seeing both nod their head, he continued "Mostly, Personal Summons have some characteristics in common. Like both of you are loud mouthed idiots" he chuckled, while Naruto and Gamakichi let out an indignant "Hey".

"Things are not so bad. You two can do certain combined techniques that you will be able to do with no one else. For example, Enma can transform into an unbreakable bo-staff, which the Old Man then uses to destroy enemies." He explained, which caused both Naruto and Gamakichi to whoop in joy.

All this aside, Jiraiya had not seen the thing that he wanted to see. That being the chakra of the fox and the huge form of a five story toad. Jiraiya knew that Naruto needed both of them if he wanted to survive a potential encounter against Gaara. Though that was easier said than done. No one alive had any real idea as to how the seal actually worked, not even the Yondaime, seeing that the seal itself was of Uzumaki design, and an obscure one at that. Maybe a life or Death situation could help, after all many ninja progressed this way, the Sharingan being the prime example.

Having decided on his plan, he took Naruto to a nearby ravine, whose entrance was hidden by bushes. "Now, kid, I want you to access the chakra of the fox." Jiraiya said, holding his hand up to silence any arguments. "Minato sealed the fox inside you for a reason. Whether you like it or not, there are many powerful people who will be coming at you just because of the fox. You need its chakra if you want to stay alive."

Naruto could see the logic and truth behind his words, and as much as he disliked it, he had no other option but to nod in acknowledgement. "Good" Jiraiya said, "It makes me feel less guilty about what I am going to do." With this, he suddenly punched Naruto, sending him through the bushes and into the ravine.

"That was fairly easy, wasn't it, Gamakichi?" He said to the toad on his shoulder, only to find no toad. Realization stuck him as he began to search around for the toad, and he immediately started sweating, praying to god that Naruto does not summon Gamabunta. At All.

* * *

Naruto found himself in a large room, with a giant prison gate in front of him, and about half a foot of water around him.

"Great" he muttered sarcastically "A sewer with a prison. What more, a giant orange fuzz ball?"

"**Well, you might be right"**, a voice came from behind him, dripping with barely concealed sarcasm and hatred, to which Naruto quickly turned around

"You…. You are the Kyubi" Naruto replied, full of curiosity, as he walked towards the cage.

"**No, no, I am Santa's Reindeer…. THE HELL I am the Kyubi you idiot!"** he roared in anger, causing Naruto to fly away from the prison by the sheer force of the roar. **"Have you seen anyone else with Nine fucking Tails?"** he growled, and, as if on cue, his nine tails flailed behind him in an ominous fashion.

"**Now before I decide to eat you, irrespective of this blasted seal or not, take my chakra, summon that equally blasted toad, save your sorry ass and leave me in peace."** He uttered with a final growl, as red chakra began surrounding Naruto.

* * *

Back in the world of the living, Naruto bit his thumb and performed the jutsu for the last time, nearly putting all of his chakra into the attempt.

"Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu"

The moment he finished, a giant wall of smoke covered the entire area. Jiraiya, who was looking into the canyon from above, instantly started sweating on recognizing the chakra signature of the summoned toad.

"**Jiraiya, you pathetic pervert"** a voice bellowed out, as the smoke cleared to reveal the Boss Toad, Gamabunta, who was holding onto the jagged edges of the canyon. **"You actually have the balls to summon me after using me to escape all those women, that to in the middle of nowhere? Where is the sake that you agreed to give me?"** he roared, glaring around for Jiraiya.

"Hey, I summoned you boss toad, not that old pervert." Naruto replied from top of Gamabunta's head, as Gamabunta squinted his eyes upward to have a look at Naruto.

"**You summoned me? Go home kid, someone like you cannot summon me. You cannot have the chakra at all. Now shut up before I include you in that pervert's punishment."** He finished with anger and amusement.

"Give some credit to the kid, Dad. He did really summon you." Gamakichi said from top of Naruto's head, trying to diffuse the situation.

"**Gamakichi, what the hell are you doing here?"**

"Ah, nothing Dad, just came out to get some fresh air." Gamakichi replied in a carefree manner "Besides, this kid really did summon you. I saw it myself. And he also saved me."

"**Really? Then kid, I hereby accept you as my henchman. Now let's get out of here to iron out the formalities and hunt down a pervert"**

With a mighty heave, Gamabunta lifted off the rocks and out of the ravine, landing directly in front of Jiraiya, who was currently trying to escape as far as possible.

"**You goddamned pervert, what the hell were you trying to do this kid? And don't you dare give me that look, I know exactly who he is"** Gamabunta bellowed, placing extra emphasis on 'exactly', causing Jiraiya to go wide-eyed. **"If I ever, and I mean ever, see you trying to pull this stunt ever again, I'll have Ma knock some sense into you." **He finished, causing to Jiraiya to nod furiously, knowing exactly what will befall him if he ever tried.

"**Well then kid, I, on the behalf of all the toads, accept you as a member of the Toad Clan and my Henchman. Now, don't you dare call me for useless things like this pervert over here."** He said, shooting a glare at Jiraiya, who stepped back in fear. **"Thank you stars you didn't summon me, Jiraiya. Let's go, Gamakichi."** With a puff of smoke, both the father and son duo disappeared, leaving behind a tired but happy Naruto and a shaking Jiraiya.

"Phew, that was close" Jiraiya muttered, wiping the sweat off his brow. "You did well for today, kid. Now do whatever you want to do and meet me here tomorrow. I have some research to do" he said with a perverted expression, all his fear driven off by the mere thought of research.

With a scoff, a tired Naruto walked off to Ichiraku's for some ramen, while Jiraiya ran towards the hot springs, his perverted smile never leaving his face.

* * *

It was late in the night, with the Moon shining, dogs howling and a gentle breeze blowing. Jiraiya currently stood on the roof of the apartment building next to Naruto's, watching him sleep through the window with a smile on his face. _'Just like Minato'_, he mused, completely unaware of the presence behind him.

"So you have finally decided to train him, huh?" came a voice just behind Jiraiya, causing him to start and jump back a little, only to find the Hokage staring at him with a smirk.

"Damn, you scared the crap out me sensei" Jiraiya muttered, shaking his head. _'How the hell does he do this all the time? I am a damn spymaster for crying out loud'._

"Well, people do call me the God of Shinobi" he answered Jiraiya's unanswered question. "So, what are your thoughts on the boy?" Sarutobi asked, as Jiraiya took a comfortable position against a nearby wall.

"The kid has the spunk, drive, an uncanny ability to cause havoc, and massive chakra reserves to back it all." he said, with a faraway look in his eye. "He kind of reminds me of myself." He chuckled good-naturedly, remembering his own childhood. "He clearly takes after his mother, idiocy and all."

"Well, that is to be expected, considering that he has chakra similar to that of the Shodaime, who was the biggest idiot of his time, if not of all time." He chuckled, "If he just had black hair and the Mokuton, we could have passed him for the Shodaime. Imagine the havoc it would have caused across the elemental nations. Anyways, what are you planning to teach him?" he asked.

"Well, I was planning on teaching him a few Toad Ninjutsu, as it's his only chance against Gaara and the Uchiha. I was also planning to correct his Taijutsu and Genjutsu, if possible, as well."

"Don't bother about the Taijutsu and other things", Sarutobi said, earning a raised eyebrow from Jiraiya "just teach him the toad Ninjutsu. I'll take care of the other things."

"What? Why? Are you planning to teach him yourself?" Sarutobi simply shrugged. "I don't have the time for all this and my old bones will not stand this. I will only be giving him the scrolls from the Senju Library."

"Wouldn't Danzo raise a shit storm?" he asked, knowing well where Danzo stood on this issue, all the havoc he could cause and the support Danzo had.

"As to why, I am not going to leave the future of this village in jeopardy. I am pretty much sure that Danzo would not waste a moment in executing his plans after my death. And I intend on giving him nightmares from the grave if I have to. And as regards his support, have a look at this… very interesting scroll I found yesterday." He said, tossing a scroll to Jiraiya, who caught and began reading.

"Damn," he whistled, impressed at contents of the scroll, which had the power to make lesser Ninja run away in fear from Naruto. "You are one sneaky bastard, aren't you?" he asked, only to receive a devilish smirk from Sarutobi, which would make even Orochimaru shiver.

Quietly using a body flicker to enter Naruto's house, he placed a bunch of scrolls on the table, along with a note. Then with a final nod at Jiraiya, he went back to his office, leaving Jiraiya to his devices.

* * *

**And CUT!**

* * *

**Whew, that was damn long chapter, longest Word document (other than Projects of course (damn them to hell)) I have ever written. Anyways, the notes:-**

**First and foremost, there will be NO and absolutely NO NaruHina, NaruSaku, God-like Naruto, Bloodline, Yaoi, Harem, Fem-Kyubi and all the usual 'Uzumaki-Senju-Uchiha-bullshit-Kaguya-Rinnegan-bul lshit-Mokuton-bullshit-Sharingan-bullshit-bullshit ' stuff you find in about 60% of the fanfics out there. So PLEASE don't waste your time and mine trying to convince me otherwise on any of these points.**

**This is not going to one of those 'Bring Sasuke back' or 'Akatsuki hunt' fixated fics. There will be a lot of perversion and a little humor going around but will NEVER be a crack fic. Since this is an Adventure story, there will be no cheeky romance or overtly emotional stuff.  
**

**Parings I have not finalized as of yet, as there is still about 2 chapters of background development and possibly three chapters of battles left. I was thinking about an OC (for newbies, its 'Original Character'), as it would be too much troublesome to accommodate any existing character. Warning: The pairings are not finalized. So there might be changes. If you have any pairing you would like to see, feel free to spell it in the reviews.**

**And those who probably want to rant about clichés, I am NOT going to turn Jiraiya into a Holy Man, Danzo into an advocate of World Peace, Sasuke into a social animal, Naruto into a wise old man and Tsunade into an Anger Management coach. It kind of takes away the very basis which makes Naruto so enjoyable. But rest assured, the story won't be filled with clichés beyond what Kishimoto has in his official guideline (Manga).**

**As usual, your thoughts are most welcome and anticipated. The next chapter might come early and also might be possibly longer, as I have a week of vacation (oh the bliss).**

**ScopeShot here, till next time. Over and Out **


End file.
